


Conversations Over Coffee Cups

by Multifandom_damnation



Series: What is death to a man who fears no God? [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Coffee Shops, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Rants, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: "You sure know how to charm a woman Cisco.” Armando laughed, shaking his head.“Yeah,” Dante agreed. “Have I taught you nothing?”“Hey, it seemed to work out well for me. We broke up because of how far away she was, not because my dating game was crap. Anyway, I thought we were here to talk about my powers, not about my love life.”Snorting, Dante waved his hand absently. “Yeah sure, we get it. Vibrations, portals, visions, energy lasers, multiple dimensions, yadda yadda. But tell us about the lady.”





	Conversations Over Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same fic as before, just re-uploaded and fixed x

Armando held his hands up, calling for a timeout. "So let me get this straight. You have visions about things."  
  
"Yep," Cisco agreed over his cup of coffee. "I call them vibes- hence the name of my super persona- and I can't really control what I see unless I'm focusing on an object that belongs to a person to find their location. Sometimes I can see past or future events- the future is pretty freaky."  
  
They were in Jitters, seated on the top floor of the cafe with cups of steaming coffee in their hands. They didn't need to be worried about being seen- Armando had already gone missing by the time they had moved to Central City and nobody had heard of Dante’s death except for those who read the paper, just another death out of millions.   
  
"But those things you fire." Dante interrupted, enamoured. His eyes were wide as he listened to Cisco speak. "What are they?"  
  
"We call them vibe blasts. You see, there's a theme here." Cisco laughed as Dante leaned forward in his seat. "I use vibrational pulses to shoot blasts of energy from my hands. Like Iron Man, but without the suit." Dante nodded at the connection, understanding.  
  
"Right, and the portals?" Armando asked as he quickly put his coffee down on the table without spilling it after taking a sip and gasping at the heat. "That’s new."  
  
"That was actually one of the first things I learned how to do," Cisco explained, waving a plastic straw in the air as he spoke. "They're called breaches- interdimensional portals that take me to other worlds. I'm actually called a 'breacher', which is people who can travel like me. It’s actually pretty cool."

There was the sound of a glass smashing from somewhere downstairs. Someone was slurping their coffee rather loudly. Pages were turning. Someone was laughing. Loud music was playing on the radio. The general banter and noise of the coffee shop had Cisco sinking into the familiar feel of family and comfort- an overly sweet drink, two people to talk openly and honestly to and the calming smell of freshly roasted coffee.

Dante took a sip of his coffee. “Do you know anyone else who can do these things or are you the only one?”

“No no, there’s quite a few,” Cisco said, reaching into the middle of the table to grab a biscuit from the tray that they had purchased but before he could wrap his fingers around it, Armando hand snapped out and plucked it from the tray, dipped it in his coffee and placed it in his mouth with a cheeky grin. Cisco scowled. “There’s actually this one girl- her names Cynthia but if you call her that she’ll remove all your limbs. She’s really great- her and her dad work at an agency that specialises in finding and capturing illegal breacher’s. Her dad offered me a job because he was retiring and needed a replacement but I didn’t take it.”

As Cisco was speaking his brothers exchanged knowing looks and smiled coyly at Cisco over their coffee cups. “Looks like someone has a crush.” Dante teased and grinned wider when Cisco rolled his eyes.

“When can we meet this young lady?” Armando kicked Cisco under the table and Cisco kicked him back harder. “It’d be rude not to introduce us you know.”

“Ha-ha,” Cisco grumbled, taking a biscuit and biting defiantly into it. “Well, you’re too late. We already broke up.” His brothers were shocked- Dante snorting hot coffee up his nose and Armando choking on the biscuit he’d taken from under Cisco’s hand. Cisco continued hurriedly at the betrayed look on their faces. “I mean; you’ve been gone for a long time. I had to grow up sooner or later, right? She wasn’t the first- don’t worry. She was just the longest.”

“How long?” Dante asked in a strangled gasp as he tried to breathe through his mouth to soothe his burning throat.

“Uhh, almost a year?” Cisco said. Armando looked like he was about to pass out and fall backwards over the railing. “Don’t worry, it was a mutual decision. She didn’t break my heart any more than I broke hers. She still comes around sometimes- not as much but it does happen.”

Dante had seemingly gotten a grasp on his breathing and turned to fix Cisco with a confused look. “Where’s she from? Why haven’t we seen her anywhere?”

“She’s from a different Earth, which made it difficult.” Cisco shrugged like it was no big deal. His brothers apparently thought otherwise. “But it’s fine, we’re still good friends.”

In an attempt to calm his nerves, Armando ran his hands through his hair. “Alright. Ok. That’s an important part of your life that we missed. Ok. How did you meet?”

Cisco gestured furiously with his hands as he tried his best to explain. “She came to take my friend away and back to her world so he could be executed so I challenged her to a fight to the death and the winner got to keep my friend and the loser died. But I let her live and she was confused and she promised not to kill H.R- he’s my friend- and leave the planet and then she came back and ended up liking me so keeping her alive was probably the best possibility.”

In his ranting, Cisco didn’t notice the horrified and confused looks on his brother's faces. “You sure know how to charm a woman Cisco.” Armando laughed, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Dante agreed, raising an eyebrow as he reached around Cisco to whack him on the back of the head. “Have I taught you nothing?”

Rubbing his head, Cisco flicked Dante hard on the temple, much to Dante’s disdain. “Hey, it seemed to work out well for me. We broke up because of how far away she was, not because my dating game was crap. Anyway, I thought we were here to talk about my powers, not about my love life.”

Snorting, Dante waved his hand absently. “Yeah sure, we get it. Vibrations, portals, visions, energy lasers, multiple dimensions, yadda yadda. But tell us about the _lady_.”

Armando laughed at the look on Cisco’s face and reached over to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Don’t worry, Paco. We won’t tease you too much about it, just until you tell us what we’ve missed out on.”

“The issue is that I _have_ told you.” Cisco sighed, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands over his eyes. A baby was crying downstairs and a mother was singing it a lullaby to quiet her child. “I tell you about my life every time I visited your graves, so in my mind, you already know all this. It’s old news.”

With a small, sad look, Armando reached across the table and placed his hand gingerly on Cisco’s arm, running this thumb up and down the skin. Armando’s hands were just as rough and calloused from holding footballs as his life as Cisco’s were from holding tools. “I know, Cisco, I know. You’re going to have to be patient with us- it’s a lot to take in during a short amount of time.”

“I know. I’m trying to make it easy for you but I forget sometimes what you know and what you don’t.” Cisco smiled gently. “But don’t worry, I’m alright repeating it.”

Leaning over, Dante began pulling up the empty cups of coffee and putting them together on the now empty biscuit tray. “Let’s get out of here- I hate getting all mushy. We’d better go before Cisco starts crying.” He winked at Cisco and suddenly, Cisco felt all the tension he hadn’t realised he was holding in his shoulders sink out through his toes. No girl jokes? No jokes about being sensitive? Maybe things had changed after all. “I want to pester Harry back at S.T.A.R Labs too- he told me to leave him be and you know I hate following orders from grumpy old men.”

Laughing, Cisco led his brothers down the stairs and out the door of Jitters. “He’s the grumpiest old man that I’ve ever met- and I’m including dad in that.”

“Oh man, I need to spend more time with him then.” Armando laughed. “You know who I like? I like Caitlin- she’s smart and funny but she’s also really badass. You don’t find types like her anymore.”

“Yeah,” Cisco grinned as he steered them into a side alley and opened up a breach back to S.T.A.R Labs. “I had a feeling that you’d say that.”


End file.
